


count on me to misbehave

by chokedme



Series: ain't it fun? [2]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cock Ring, M/M, NSFW, Smut, fuck him up rich, gay boys, punishment kink, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: eddie just wants some attention. richie started this whole thing by not giving him any.





	count on me to misbehave

all eddie wanted was some fucking attention. that’s what started this whole thing. eddie wanted attention, and richie refused to give him any. the smaller boy tried everything to get his boyfriend’s attention. one day while richie was sprawled out on the bed of their shared apartment, eddie paraded in wearing nothing but one of richie’s old tee shirts and thigh high socks.

“hey baby.” eddie said, making his voice low and breathy. richie glanced up, then back down at his books, uninterested. “hi, babe. do you mind fetching me a new pen? this one’s almost out of ink.” eddie growled and crossed his arms, stomping out the room. eddie was, to put it delicately, a bit of a brat. he was so used to getting attention from richie that this drove him wild, and he started to form a revenge plan in his head. he really doesn’t want me? then i’ll make sure he can’t have me.

eddie knew the one thing that pissed richie off the most. it wasn’t lying or cheating. it was none other than the pure feeling of unadulterated jealousy. eddie found this fact out through probably the best orgasm of his life. richie had fucked him into oblivion that night, the jealousy coursing through his blood causing him to pound eddie, rage seeping from his skin. that’s all eddie really wanted. he wanted to be treated like a slut, a desperate slut that had to beg for attention.

so eddie planned furiously. he went to the mall and picked out the sluttiest clothes he could find. they were so revealing the clerks even raised their eyebrows. eddie drove home happily, even singing to himself on the way. he was finally going to get laid. skipping into his apartment, he got dressed and plopped himself on the couch, in clear view of the front door. richie was working late today, but eddie was thankful he had the house to himself. it only worked in favor of his plan. eventually, the familiar sound of footsteps trudging up to the door and keys jingling in the lock echoed through the house. eddie leaned back on the couch and opened his legs slightly, playing with the hem of his shorts when he heard the front door open.

a worn out looking richie came in, holding a few solid black bags. he almost completely walks by eddie, too focused on his phone. “eddie? i’m home, cupcake.” eddie runs his fingers through his hair and stands up from the couch, pretending to be on his way out. like he didn’t just spend the whole day waiting for his boyfriend. “oh hey babe, i’ll be back in a bit, okay?” he kisses richie quickly and walks towards the door, almost thinking his plan wouldn’t work and he was back to square one, when he feels richie’s hand on his arm. 

he turns around the face the taller boy, the irritation already shining in his eyes. “and exactly where do you think you’re going dressed like that?” bingo. eddie looks down at his outfit, feigning innocence in his demeanor. he was wearing a maroon crop top with high waisted shorts that barely covered his ass, complete with fishnet stockings and buckled black boots. “ a party. and for your information, i think i look fine, thank you very much.” he tried to pull his arm out of richie’s grasp, but his boyfriend held on, his grip tightening.

“there’s no way you’re going to a party, with other boys, dressed like that.” richie said firmly, his eyes boring through eddie. eddie flashed a face of mock surprise. “wait. are you getting jealous?” richie threw the other boy’s arm down and crossed his arms. “change your outfit, now.” eddie was getting scared at this point, his boyfriend looked just about ready to kill him. but he kept his ground, shaking his head. “no. i like what i’m wearing and it shouldn't even matter to you anyway. don’t you have finals to study for?” 

he knew he crossed the line as soon as the words left his mouth, richie’s jaw clenching tighter than was probably possible. “what did you say to me?” internally, eddie was happy as hell. he had finally gotten the rough attention he’d been so desperate for from his boyfriend. but on the outside, he cowered in fear, moving backwards until his back touched the wall. “i’m sorry, sir. i’m so sorry, sir. please don’t punish me, i’ll be good.” richie chuckled, his eyes darkening with every whimper that left eddie’s mouth. “suck my ass, eddie. you aren’t fucking sorry, and now i’m going to punish you for it.

for a minute, eddie wasn’t sure what was going to happen. he watched as richie sauntered over to the black bags he had carried in earlier, and pull out a shiny, metal ring. the fuck? “this, is a cock ring.” richie said matter-of-factly, turning it over in his hands. “this is for bad boys who don’t listen when they’re told what to do. you’re going to wear it while i fuck you. you’re also going to wear,-” he paused to lean over into another one of the black bags, and brought out a hot pink rope, “-this. i’m going to tie your wrists together so you can’t do anything, just take it while i slam my hard cock into you.” richie smirked, and pulled the rope taut between his fists. “be a good boy for me, and maybe i won’t punish you too hard.”

eddie took a deep breath and glanced at the toys in his hands. he was nervous, him and richie had never done anything like this before. suddenly, richie’s eyes softened and he stepped forward, placing his hand on eddie’s elbow. “eds, i want to make sure you’re completely okay with this before we continue.” eddie brought richie’s face to his to lock him in a kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip. “wreck me.” he whispered in richie’s ear. the hot breath against his neck sent shivers down the taller boy’s spine, and made his cock jolt alive.

richie tied up his boyfriend’s wrists together, making sure it was damn near impossible to pull it apart. of course, if eddie told him to stop, richie would rip it off right away. he lead him upstairs, grinning at the fact that eddie was trapped in the confinements on his wrists. after pushing him onto the bed and running messy kisses down his collarbone, he started palming his desperate boyfriend through his shorts. “wouldn’t you love to run your hands through my hair right now? it’s such a bummer you don’t have your hands, i know you want to touch yourself, princess.” eddie whined and arched his back, a pleading look in his eyes. “please, sir. let me make you feel good.”

richie chuckled and wagged his finger, placing the digit on eddie’s lips for him to suck. “no, baby, that’s not how this works.” he talked whilst he pulled down eddie’s shorts, tsking when we realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear. “it’s like you wanted to be punished like a slut.” he flipped eddie over, and eddie hissed when his hard cock made contact with the bed.

“what kind of -” richie punctuated this with a hard slap to his ass, stopping every few words to repeat the action. “slut doesn’t wear- *slap* underwear to a party?” eddie was crying now, grinding against the bed desperately. “please, sir, i’m sorry, i’m so sorry, i was being bad.” richie flipped him back over, taking his boyfriend’s leaking cock in his hands and stroking fast, bringing eddie to the edge. eddie actually thought richie gave him mercy, and that he would come, when he felt the hard snap of cold metal around the base of his cock.

“bad boys don’t get to come.” eddie whined under his breath, beyond frustrated. richie started to remove his clothing slowly, letting eddie take in the sight quietly. this was much more tortuous than eddie would’ve thought. all he wanted to do was touch richie, and run his hands all over his body. but all he could do was look on, his wrists bound together. he begged the taller boy, desperation so clear in his voice he almost cringed. “please, please richie.” richie slid off his boxers and took his own cock in his hand, rubbing it slowly and approaching eddie. “no, you’re a dirty slut and you’re going to sit there and take it as i fuck you. turn over and put your ass in the air.” eddie did what he was told, a never ending stream of tears running down his face.

richie leaned forward, and spread his cheeks, flicking his tongue all around eddie’s puckered hole. “richie! oh, richie! please!” he shouted, trying to reach for his own leaking cock while richie ate him. the boy behind him brought his hand harshly against eddie’s ass, leaving a bright red welt. “no touching.” his voice was hoarse and demanding, making eddie’s eyes roll back in his head in arousal. when richie decided he was prepped enough, he stood on his knees and held his cock against eddie’s hole, getting ready to push in. “remember, this is what you deserve for going out dressed like a slut. have you learned your lesson?” eddie didn’t answer, too stubborn to give into the man above him.

richie didn’t that at all, and slammed into him without warning, bottoming out within a second. eddie shrieked at the top of his lungs, his knees giving out below him. “s-sir, p-please…” eddie could barely breathe, much less speak. he rapidly tried to regain his composure, shakily breathing in and out, the feeling of being full sending him into overdrive. richie smirked above him, enjoying the sight of eddie falling apart below him.

“are you ready to be good now?” eddie shook his head, groaning in reply. “n-no. you don’t control me.” richie grabbed his hips hard enough to leave bruises and pounded into him, shaking their bed violently. the headboard bumped repeatedly across the wall, leaving black stains on the paint. “i don’t control you? really? maybe you forgot that you can’t cum until i let you, huh slut? did you forget?”

eddie did in fact, forget, and looked down in horror at his cock. it was turning a reddish purple, the cock ring suffocating any chance he had of cumming. “i c-can take it. g-give me all yo-u got.” he tried to say it confidently, but he was breathless, overwhelmed by the stimulation. richie took his challenge with ease, only changing his angle slightly, now hitting, more like slamming, eddie’s prostate with every thrust. eddie kept his mouth shut, biting into the mattress as hard as he could when richie came, the warmth flowing through his ass pushing him to feel faint. richie stilled, and pulled out of eddie’s ass panting, sweat dripping down his forehead. eddie laid still on the bed, shaking with desperation.

“oka- richie…” his words barely came to a whisper, and richie noticed the way his eyes were drooping, so he brought his hand to eddie’s cock and removed the ring. he was so overworked it only took a swipe of his thumb over the slit until eddie was coming, thick white ropes into richie’s hand. eddie slumped forward trying to catch his breath, black threatening to surround him until richie came into view, his outstretched arms welcoming eddie

“come here baby, let’s get you cleaned up.” he untied his hands, picked up his boy and carried him over to the bathroom, placing him on the counter and turning on the bathtub. while the water filled the tub, richie peppered eddie in kisses, soothing the bruises on his skin. “richie?” eddie looked up through his eyelashes. “yes, shortcake?” eddie wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him close. “i hope i didn’t make you too mad. i just wanted attention.” richie pulled away to look at eddie and leaned in to kiss him softly. “have i been not giving you attention? shit, i’m sorry baby. i’m just stressed about my finals.”

eddie shook his head. “no, i’m sorry. you‘re doing something important, i was being bratty.” richie smiled, and led him to the now filled up bathtub. “you know i like it when you’re bratty.” they settled in, the bubbles up to their shoulders. richie pulled eddie into what he thought was a loving embrace, but turned out just to be a ploy to put suds in his hair. he giggled, and pushed richie’s nose into some bubbles. they spent the rest of their bath playing with the bubbles, throwing them at each other and seeing who could make a bigger soap beard.

after while they were dried off and in bed, cuddling against each other, eddie turned to richie. “why did you have those things? like the rope and stuff?” richie blushed, and started fiddling with his fingers. “oh, i planned to use them later this week as a reward for you being so patient with me while i was studying, but SOMEONE decided to go out and take matters into his own hands.” 

eddie giggled, and wrapped his arms around richie. “not my fault you're so irresistible.” he let his sleepy eyelids close, only half listening to richie. “that’s exactly what your mom said last-” “beep beep, richie.” eddie said, sleep pulling him under directly after the words left his lips. richie smiled and planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> what fun! leave me some kind words, tell me what you think xoxo


End file.
